Memory Fragments
by Amethyst Blackquill
Summary: Kaito rented a home near a university he recently enrolled in. He hopes to find his true calling as he took classes. He moved into the home three weeks before classes start to give him time to know his way around town.
1. Prologue

**Story Introduction: Memory Fragments**

 _Kaito Shion has succeeded in applying in Regality University. He has no definite profession to pursue yet. He hopes his new impending experiences will help him decide what path down the road to take. The university was far from his home, but with the help of his parents, they were able to rent a place for him to stay for the semester. Kaito was feeling extremely nervous to be out on his own, but he's kept in mind that if he focuses on going to school and being home by sunset, he will be safe._

* * *

 **September 3, 2015  
Rented Home #11, 5:43 PM **

"Ugh, I'm finally here!" The blue-haired adolescent said in tired relief after opening the door using the acquired key to the house. He took a look around to see that the place was quite spotless. He thought it must have been cleaned by the Samaritans before he got here.

He looked around at his home for the semester. The living room was humble-looking. It had all the standard stuff. It had a TV with a couch sitting not too far from it, a bookshelf that looks quite filled, and some doodads to make the place look beautiful.

Kaito was definitely looking forward to the kitchen, though. He was excited to be cooking his own dinners. It'll save him money having to buy food at convenient stores.

He placed his backpack and luggage by the couch and picked up the telephone that was on the table next to one of the arm rests that the couch had. Kaito promptly dialed his mother's number.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ A woman's voice sounded.

"Hello, mother. I made it," Kaito greeted.

 _"_ _Ah! Dear! I'm so happy you made it safely there! Are you okay? Not too lonely?"_

He chuckled a bit before answering, "I'm hanging in there, mother. I'm tired from having to take multiple buses on the way over here since the place was so far. I just followed where to go and now, here I am."

 _"_ _That's great, Kaito. Your father and I have been thinking about how you were doing all day!"_

"Uh, if you were so worried, why didn't you call my cell phone, mother?" Kaito asked curiously.

Nervous laughter came from the line, "Uh, well, we didn't want to...well...talk while there were people on the bus, right? It would be embarrassing if I told you to brush your teeth in front of them. Hee-hee!"

The blue-haired boy groaned as he rolled his eyes, "Good point... So anyway, yeah. I'm here, now. I hope you're relieved,"

" _Absolutely! Since you have a lot of downtime before the semester starts, you might as well make some new friends and see the town."_

Kaito gave a sheepish laugh, "We'll see if I make any new friends or not, mother. My goal is to find out what it is I want to in life. I'm hoping that I do discover it during my time here."

 _"_ _Whatever it is you want, Kaito, remember that your father and I will support you on it. Just keep walking down the natural path, and eventually, you'll see."_

The blue-haired boy nodded, "Sure. Well, I gotta get settled in, mother. I guess I'll see you later."

 _"_ _Bye, dear. Good luck!"_

After that, Kaito hung up on the line and proceeded to the bedroom which was a little bit next to where the kitchen was which was placed east of where the TV is. It's a little convenient to not have to move from one side to the other. There was stairs going up to the second floor near the door, but he wasn't really interested in going up there since everything he needed in the house was already downstairs.

The blue-haired adolescent thought that since he had all the time in the world to unpack and he was so tired, he would just sleep first and once he was rested, he would just unpack in the morning.

He felt very nervous being away from his parents for a whole semester but then the optimist inside of him interjected, saying that this'll teach him how to get around in life without his parents since the won't be around forever and that he certainly won't be a kid forever. It was sad, but true.

A big yawn emerged from his mouth and drowsiness took over. He was about ready to just plopping himself down on the bed and fall fast asleep.

Kaito went into the bedroom and threw himself on the bed, face-down on the pillow, not bothering to get into proper sleeping position.

 **DING-DONG!**

"Gah!"

The doorbell suddenly rang and it jolted him to be fully alert. Who could be at the door? Kaito wasn't expecting someone and it's usually the curfew when most kids are expected to be home. He thought he'd just take a quick discreet glance at who it was at the door and just go back to bed to rest.

Kaito remembered that there was a peephole on the door for him to see who's there, so he walked to the door and looked out of it.

The peephole showed that it was a girl who was there. She was wearing a black jacket with clothes of a contrasting colour. It was rather dark outside since it was getting late, so he couldn't really make out the colours. She looked like she was holding something. Was it a solicitor? It had to be. He had no interest in buying anything from anyone, especially since he was feeling dour that he was disturbed as he was falling fast asleep.

Suddenly, a question popped into his head: Wasn't this place supposed to be empty until he arrived a while ago?

Kaito answered his own question by thinking that since the "For Rent" sign was removed before he arrived, the supposed solicitor thought that someone was living there already.

Regardless, Kaito wasn't interested in socialising right now. He stuck near the door a bit longer, hearing what the girl on the other side would do. About a minute later, he heard a sigh that sounded sad and the sound of footsteps that eventually faded.

He looked out the peephole again to see that the girl was gone. Kaito started to feel bad for not answering the door. That sigh sounded like she was disappointed to him.

Kaito hesitated for a moment and thought for a moment about opening the door, but he quickly told himself to abstain from doing it. He had this bad habit of doing things out of emotion than proper cognitive thinking. He remembered his old friend Lily calling him out on it a few times before.

The adolescent let out a sigh and he went back to his bedroom, where he promptly fell asleep on the bed.


	2. Blonde Son of a Gun

**Important: This is a work of fiction. It is in no way intended to represent the real world.**

* * *

 **September 4, 2015  
Rented Home #11, 11:12 AM **

Kaito woke up out of bed, feeling very refreshed. The adolescent looked at his alarm clock to see that the current time was near afternoon. Kaito's eyes widened upon looking at the time. He knew he slept relatively early in the evening but for him to wake up so late, he must have been more tired than he thought.

Then again, Kaito spent half a day travelling on multiple buses to a location far from his home but close to his school of choice, he thought. He felt somewhat proud of himself that he feels refreshed as he does for sleeping all those hours.

He did some mental prep work as he did his daily routine. Today will mark the start of a new chapter in Kaito's life, he thought to himself. He has hopes and dreams like most youth would at such an age. He was hopeful, but not naïve for he knew it would also take hard work and dedication to reach his goal of ascertaining his calling.

 **Knock, knock, knock!**

The blue-haired adolescent, once finished with his morning routines and chores heard a distant sound of knocking on the door. Again, he wasn't expecting someone at around this time. Another solicitor, perhaps? He sighed. He thought to himself that it must be a common thing to have vendors selling stuff to people during the day.

Kaito made his way to door and looked with one eye through the peephole. There, he saw out of it...a young man with blonde hair and a smirk? Why, it was Yohio! But what was he doing here?

Kaito frowned and then opened the door slowly to greet the blonde young man.

Yohio waved with both hands to him, "Heya, Kaito! How are you doing?"

"I'm the one who should be asking the questions, Yohio. What are you doing here? How did you know I was out here?" Kaito asked suspiciously.

The blonde young man scoffed at him as he waved his hands at him in an arrogant fashion, "Relax, man. I'll explain myself in a little bit. For now, I need to ask you favour. Right now, there's a slight drizzle out here behind me and I don't want my ride to get soaked. So you mind opening the garage? It needs a code to open."

Kaito blinked a few times. He somehow didn't notice the clouds when he woke up. He mentally blamed it on morning grogginess as he shrugged his shoulders, "Well, okay. However, this had better be interesting, Yohio."

The blond young man gave out a hearty laugh as he made his way back to his "ride" which was a motorcycle that was parked on the gutter of the road. "Yo! No need to be so uptight! You'll be happy to hear this, I promise! Now open that door, please!"

The blue-haired adolescent sighed, "Fine. Just wait a minute and let me get the code. I remember it was somewhere in the living room."

Kaito promptly turned around and headed towards the bookshelf. He remembered that the code for the garage was hidden there. He knew because that's where he hid it himself.

So now, he went to the door that was on the right side to the base of the stairs leading up that were by the door and went into the empty garage. Kaito then went to the number-pad that was on the left side of the door and put in the code. The garage door opened itself up. The light making its way inside, Kaito had to cover his eyes in the once dimly lit garage.

Yohio, on cue, drove his motorcycle into the garage and parked it in the middle.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were settled inside the house and sat on the wide couch next to each other.

Yohio started snickering to himself.

Kaito looked on with his arms crossed, "What, Yohio?"

The blonde young man said as he chuckled, "You look so grumpy, man! Is this how you always look when you greet a friend?"

The blue-haired adolescent sighed, "I'm waiting for you to explain yourself. So can you please do it?"

Yohio stuck out his tongue at him, "Only if you crack a smile at me. Geez, and I thought Lily looked grumpy when I met her!"

Kaito's left eye twitched, "Yohio, PLEASE. I haven't had breakfast yet and I just got up!"

Yohio nodded slowly, "Ohhh! You just got up NOW? No wonder your clothes looked all wrinkled! Hey! Did you sleep in those? They don't look like pajamas."

The blue-haired adolescent groaned, "Can you PLEASE just get on with it and stop the small talk?! I'm gonna kick you out if you don't stop badgering me with this useless fluff."

The blonde raised one hand, "Can I please ask one question, though? It's important, I promise."

Kaito sighed, "What?"

He took that same hand and pointed at him, "Did you not get a text from your mum? You act as though you weren't expecting me,"

In that moment, Kaito's eyebrows rose, "Huh? My mum texted me about you?"

He quickly went into the bedroom and took his cell phone from the nightstand to check his messages. However, the phone was dead. Kaito mentally chastised himself for not charging it before he went to sleep.

Kaito went back out to the living room and plopped himself back on his spot on the couch, groaning out loud, "My phone ran out of power...UGH!"

The blonde chuckled, "No worries, Kaito. That's something not surprising to me. I mean you are somewhat irresponsible with your phone. So, figures."

Kaito sighed once more, "So why are you here?"

Yohio smirked at him, "You're not going to believe this news that I'm going to tell you. Lily got a job for herself!"

Immediately, Kaito's entire face lit up, "Huh? What?! She did?"

"Heh. Yup! After a lot of job hunting, she managed to finally get a job! Things are finally looking up after her since she moved in with her cousin after her mother died recently. Felt happy for her. Tried telling you yesterday, buuuuuuuut...yeah...your mum said you were out of town so I came here. With the help of my trusty motorcycle GPS, of course. So, was it worth all this trouble hearing this or what?"

Kaito smiled upon hearing that, "Well, now I feel like a jackass. Sorry for snapping at you like that. I'm really not a morning person, especially when I wake up."

The blonde relaxed a bit more on the couch, spreading his legs wide, "No worries, man. I'm used to that from Lily. Oh yeah, and also, to help her financial situation to support her, I'm now pitching in by donating half of my earnings from my own job to her. I'm taking the semester off because of personal matters that don't involve money at the moment. IA and her father are also supporting her, too. With this, she'll be able to have enough dough to make it into Regality University. Good choice of schools, if you ask me."

Kaito gasped, "Wait! That's the same school I'm going to take my first classes in three weeks! She's going there?!"

Yohio looked up at the ceiling, "Don't get too excited yet, pal. It won't be until the spring term that she's able to enroll if things go well. Despite how her cousin's family is, they aren't rich on elegant-people standards and the savings that were reserved for her don't do much, either. It's one of the most expensive schools around but they offer great courses so it's usually worth it. Well, if you even bother to properly learn and study, that is. You're lucky your parents were around to help get you there, you know? And you have no job, too. So really, you're very lucky."

Kaito's expression on his face fell to the floor, "Yeah... But..."

Yohio sighed as he closed his eyes that were still looking towards the ceiling, "Come on, man. You don't have to get all gloomy whenever someone tells you that you're lucky, you know? Be happy. Hey, just because someone tells you that you're lucky doesn't mean that you shouldn't have what you do. Just don't take what you got for granted, alright? One day, you'll be able to stand on your own two feet and give the sense of kindness to others like you give to Lily and like your parents to you."

Kaito leaned further back on the couch and sighed, "If you say so..."

Kaito thought to himself that it's not that he was lucky, it's that he was the only one unable to financially support Lily in her crisis. As the closest person to her, he should be her first source of help. But he didn't have the means to, and that really hits home for him. He had strong emotions whenever Lily was involved.

The blonde's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Hey. Kaito."

"Hmm?"

"...I'm sure she appreciates that you worry for her."

Kaito's face turned red, "Hey. H-How did you-"

Yohio smirked at him, "I pick up on things like that easily. Been able to do that since how long ago I care to remember. I also know that you get jealous but don't worry, whenever we have our little 'talks', we'd oblige if you'd like to join us. Ha, ha!"

Kaito's face then became a complete tomato, "Y-You! Don't say something like that when you're talking about-"

The blonde then burst out laughing, "I'm joking! J-O-K-Ing!" Just then, he remembered something, "Oh yeah! Kaito! I got something important to tell you. I tried ringing your doorbell, but it didn't work."

Kaito blinked in surprise, "What? What do you mean it didn't work?"

Yohio shrugged, "You tell me, dude. You're the one renting this place for the semester. I pressed it like, ten times but I didn't hear any ringing from the inside. Either that, or you slept through me pressing the doorbell like a madman."

 **DING-DONG!**

The doorbell rang, silencing the both of them.

"Sounds like someone's at the door-Wait a minute! Why did it work this time?!" Yohio yelled out, bewitched.

Kaito sighed, "I'll get it."

The blue-haired adolescent went to the door and looked out the peephole, only to find nobody. No person at the door.

"Well? Who is it?" Yohio asked him with curiosity.

"Uh... There's nobody there," Kaito replied feeling dumbfounded.

"What?" Yohio exclaimed. He then got up and went to the door. He softly pushed Kaito aside and then opened the door. Just like what Kaito saw, Yohio saw nobody, "Is this neighbourhood full of little shits that play pranks or something?"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. I only moved in here yesterday. I haven't gotten to know any of the neighbours since moving in,"

They stood still for a few moments, wondering just what the heck was that moment of nonsense. Then, they both just sighed at the same time.

"It's probably some little shits pulling a prank on you or something. Don't worry about it," Yohio said as he patted Kaito on the back.

The blue-haired adolescent nodded at him, "Yeah. You're probably right."

"Hmm..." The blonde young man thought for a moment before coming up with an idea, "Hey, Kaito. How well do you know your way around town here?"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders at him, "Meh. I don't know my way well enough around here, yet. Let alone going to campus from here. What did you have in mind?"

Yohio flashed a grin at Kaito, "I'm going to be in town for a while. I'm on vacation from work. So you want me to show you around town? I'll show you how you can get to campus, where to eat, and maybe...I can take you to Lily afterwards..." He said seductively as he winked at Kaito.

The blue haired adolescent sighed, "I guess I can hardly pass up an offer like that, can't I? Alright. You sold me. I'm in."

"Oh wait! Kaito!" Yohio snapped his fingers, "I got one more place I can show you where it is in case you feel like having a good time!"

"Yeah?" Kaito asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"The strip clubs!" The blonde young man gave a thumbs up with a grin.

"..."

Kaito said nothing as he went to his bedroom to get changed and slammed the door.

Yohio gave out a hearty laugh, very boisterous throughout the house. "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!" He then realised that Kaito wasn't laughing from the other side of the bedroom door. "Hey, come on! I was just kidding! It wasn't that bad!"


End file.
